


Christmas Blues

by TheCaptinofSirius



Series: 12 Days of OTP [4]
Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 12 Days of OTP, Christmas Carols, M/M, Nezumi is a Brat, Shion is a sweetie, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaptinofSirius/pseuds/TheCaptinofSirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being sick on Christmas is no fun. Nezumi/Shion. 12 Days of OTP Day 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Hello No. 6 fandom! This is my first fic in to your world. I hope you like it. ;) I have taken it upon myself to do The 12 Days of OTP, kind of similar to The 12 Days of Christmas. Basically for 12 days I will post fics for the various OTPs that I have.
> 
> Day 4 is dedicated to my No. 6 babies!
> 
> Prompt I used for this one: Character A doesn't feel the Christmas spirit but Character B, who lives above them, keeps playing Christmas carols really loud.
> 
> \- Kida-Asumi

If there was one thing that Nezumi hated more than No. 6, it was being sick. Here it was, Christmas Eve, and he had managed to find a cold. One of those ones where your head pounded and your throat was raw and you hated everything to do with life the moment that you opened your eyes. After a grueling day of work was cut short because he wasn't able to rehearse ("You voice sounds like a dying whore, go home," his loving and compassionate boss had said), he returned home and cuddled under the blankets in bed, trying to will away this godforsaken cold.

"I'm dying." He moaned quietly to Mozart as he came by sniff at his master. The rat gave a quiet squeak of concern before jumping forward to nuzzle his face. "Do you think Shion will be home soon?" He asked. The rat gave a noncommittal squeak before scampering off. Nezumi groaned as another wave of nausea rolled through him, and he curled up against his pillow, wishing it away.

Why had this happened to him?

Suddenly Aristotle jumped on to the bed. From the way that his nose twitched, Nezumi realized that his boyfriend would be home soon. A sigh of relief escaped him, and he relaxed in to the sheets.

Shion would surely take care of him.

As the sound of footsteps approaching reached his ears, Nezumi rolled over, watching the door. The sound of Shion singing was heard as well, and he groaned, hoping it wasn't Christmas carols again.

Recently, the white-haired male had taken to singing them as loud as he could. He claimed it was to 'make up for your lack of spirit, Nezumi,' but Nezumi wasn't convinced.

He was sure it was just to torture him.

His pounding headache protested the Christmas cheer as Shion drew closer, his singing getting louder and louder, when he opened the door bellowing out the cheer, Nezumi scowled and burrowed deeper in his blankets.

He was already in a shitty mood. He really didn't want to bring Shion down with him. He did his best to keep quiet as Shion danced around their apartment. He had yet to actually come close to Nezumi, and instead seemed to be putting away the groceries that he had bought. The rats squeaked out their greetings and went to the white-haired male. Shion grinned at them, giving them all pats on their heads.

After a few minutes of his terrible singing, Nezumi's headache morphed in to a migraine and it won.

"Shion, stop singing!" He snapped out. The male froze. He turned towards Nezumi, eyes wide with surprise. He usually wasn't home at this time of day.

"Nezumi? Are you okay?" He asked, walking over to him. Nezumi scowled, not wanting him to fret over him yet. He wanted to be in a better mood first.

"I have a headache." He admitted, but didn't go any farther than that. Shion didn't look convinced, and he reached forward to press a hand to his forehead. Nezumi pulled back, glaring at him.

"Don't touch me." He hissed. Shion rolled his eyes, all too used to his boyfriend's pissy behavior. He continued trying to touch him, undeterred by his protests. When his hand pressed against his forehead, a reluctant sigh of relief escaped Nezumi. The cool pressure against his forehead was a nice reprieve.

"You're burning up! Have you taken anything yet, Nezumi?" Shion asked. Nezumi shook his head, reaching up to keep the cool hand where it felt the best.

"No. I forgot." He murmured quietly. He had just wanted his bed. Shion shook his head, giving him a reproachful glare.

"Let go of me so I can get you some medicine. Do you want a cool wash cloth too?" He asked. Nezumi nodded.

"Yeah." He said as he let go of Shion wrist. His boyfriend pressed a kiss to his forehead before standing up to get the items. Nezumi appreciated the care he took to be quiet about it.

"Have you ate anything today?" Shion asked as he was pouring water in to a bowl. Nezumi nodded.

"I tried. I wasn't able to keep anything down though." He said, wincing a little when his throat protested the talking. Short answers it was, then.

"Maybe later I'll make some soup then. You look like you're nauseous." Shion guessed.

"I am." Nezumi agreed. Shion walked over with the bowl, pills, and a cup of water. He sat the bowl down on the bedside table with the wash cloth before sitting next to Nezumi on the bed.

"Come here and take your pills, Nezumi." He instructed. Nezumi did with a groan, swaying a little as he sat up. Shion pulled him close, helping to support him. He passed him the pills and helped support the cup of water as he drank from it. The pills were unpleasant as he swallowed them and the water wasn't cold enough. Nezumi groaned as a cold chill ran down his spine. Shion pulled him in even closer, rubbing a soothing hand over his back.

"I'm sorry you don't feel good." He cooed. Nezumi buried himself closer, soaking up Shion's affection.

"…will you lay down with me until I fall asleep?" He asked. He felt Shion nod, and he was navigated back under the blankets. Shion climbed in with him, but before lying down he got the washcloth wet and pressed it against his forehead. A sigh of relief left Nezumi as the cool cloth soothed his migraine, and then Shion's warm body was against his.

"Did you wake up with this?" Shion asked, lacing their hands together. Nezumi nodded, and then had regrets.

"Y-yeah. I tried to go to work, too, but it only got worse." He sighed. Shion let out an empathetic sigh and he curled closer to him.

"I'm sorry. Just rest up, Nezumi. If you need anything, let me know." He cooed again. Nezumi squeezed his hand, and silence fell between them. It was so unusual for Shion to be so quiet, and Nezumi didn't like it after a few minutes. It made him uneasy.

"Shion?" He asked. His boyfriend kissed his cheek.

"Yes?" He asked, his sweet breath dancing across Nezumi's face.

"Will you tell me a story?" He requested, and he was grateful that his skin was flushed with his fever because it hid his embarrassed blush. Shion beamed, and he sat up a little, humming as he contemplated which one to tell. His free hand rose up and began to run throat Nezumi's sweat-slicked hair. The soothing gesture felt great, and a delighted moan left him. If he were feeling like himself, he would have been humiliated, but at the moment, he could care less.

"Okay. Come here, everyone." Shion called out to the rats. The little sounds of the rats running towards them was heard, and the ones that were at home joined them on the bed.

As Shion began to tell a tale of princes and thieves, Nezumi finally managed to drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you guys liked this. It was unbetad, so I apologize for any mistakes. I really thought this was cute, and I hope that you thought so too. Day 5 is dedicated to Uta and Yomo from Tokyo Ghoul.
> 
> \- Kida-Asumi


End file.
